Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autofocus camera mounted on an electronic device such as mobile phones and the like, and a camera-equipped electronic device.
Description of Relevant Art
For the conventional autofocus camera, there is an important problem in that any tilt that may occur in the camera's optical axis must be restrained and corrected in order to meet the needs of achieving the high picture elements and the like.
There have been various proposals that attempt to solve the above problem. In Patent Document 1, for example, it is proposed that the sensor that detects any tilt that may occur in the optical axis of the lens is to be attached to a lens support. The sensor attached to the lens support is so designed that any tilt that may occur in the optical axis can be restrained and corrected on the realtime basis by allowing it to detect any tilt of the lens support.
Patent Document 1: WO2011/021502A1